Little Devil's Kids
by LegendEmpress
Summary: In an orphanage a while away from Beacontown, a small group of five kids are waiting for their chance to get out. They're waiting for freedom, and have been for the past five years. When the finally get their chance, it seems way too easy, but finally, they are free. What happens to the Little Devil's Kids on their adventure? Find out when you read the story!
1. Chapter 1

_**Based off of a dream I had a while ago. With a few things taken out, like the Youtubers.**_

In a small town, just a little ways off from Beacontown, an orphanage stood. It didn't look like much, nothing that stood out about it.

Except for the brightly colored letters on the sign that read _Little Devil's Kids Orphanage._

Now, nobody was sure how anyone was supposed to find it, since even though it's closest neighbor was Beacontown, it was still fairly far away. So of course, nobody was ever able to find it, and the kids there were beginning to think whoever built the place did that on purpose.

Speaking of the kids, the place is named 'Little Devil's Kids' for a reason. Now, that's just what the staff there called them, since nine times out of ten, they were causing mischief.

Now, in a room, on the first floor, there was a little girl with blond hair tied into braids that reached the middle of her back sitting by her window, looking out to the different colored beacons. Her name was Chloe. She was sure the beacons meant something, but she didn't know what. Well, she had her own idea, but she wasn't sure if it was right or not.

Green was probably a griefer, but a good friend and a goofball.

Red was most likely someone intelligent, like her. Good with redstone, and probably optimistic.

The light blue one took her a few years to figure out, but now she assumed it stood for bravery, sometimes getting in the way of the goal. Fierce, but shows a softer side once you get to know them. Loyal, and a former trader.

White could mean one of two things. Either it was a symbol for leadership, or it was an architect who could build structures so well that it brought people from miles away just to see it. Leadership was highly likely though. Courageous, fair, and kind. Not fitting into one single category, but rather all of them. Just like real light, white making up all the colors of the rainbow. Now she was thinking that was the most likely idea. She hoped she met someone like that some day.

And as for the dark blue one? She didn't have a clue. She had tried for years to decipher it, but couldn't keep her mind on a single answer.

Then, she heard her name being called from somewhere on the first floor. She wasn't sure how she could hear so well, maybe it had something to do with her powers-

Oh right, I never did tell you about their powers...

So, each of the (very few) kids at the orphanage all had some sort of special ability. Chloe had either super hearing or super speed, because she could hear things from miles away and she could run faster than anyone else at the orphanage. Even the staff couldn't keep up with her. Maybe it was both, she thought. Or maybe she inherited her traits from each of her parents. It was rare, but there were a few cases of it happening.

Anyway, enough about Chloe, let's move on to someone else.

The next child was also on the top floor, a few rooms down from Chloe. She wasn't staring out of her window though, in fact, she was sitting at a table she had set up in the corner, drawing. She had curly light brown hair that sometimes got in her face and stopped at her shoulders, it fit perfectly with her eyes, which were also a light brown. Her friends called her Jess, but her name was Jessica. Her ability was teleportation.

Usually, she would be up somewhere trying to steal some cookies for her friends, but today she wasn't allowed to leave her room, so she settled for drawing instead. She was also the leader of the Little Devil's shenanigans. Drawings were put up with tape all over the walls. Nobody seemed to mind, so long as the tape came off. Jess didn't tell anyone that she put a bunch of scotch tape to cover up the duct tape. So yeah, it wasn't coming off anytime soon.

Jess, being the leader, had earned the trust of all her teammates. She knew mostly everything about them, and they knew mostly everything about her.

About her nickname, she usually preferred that everyone called her Jess, because if they call her Jessica, she starts to get mad, which everyone figured out the hard way, so they stuck to Jess.

If they were a club, she would've chosen Chloe as vice president. Mostly because Chloe was one of the smartest out of them all, so she seemed like a good choice.

Going down to the first floor of the three, we come to our next kid, who is the only boy of the children. His name is Luke. He's the only redhead of the crew. His eyes were green, matching the colored beacon. He's basically an aspiring musician, with how good he could play his guitar. If anyone joked about his ability being the ability to play music really well, he would use his actual ability, which was somehow being able to control fire. I know it sounds clićhe, but it's actually true. And really cool at that. Right now, he was randomly plucking strings, trying to find inspiration to play something. Eventually, he stopped, setting his guitar down and laying down on his bed, with blue covers.

Moving to the second floor, we are at our fourth kid of the five. Her black hair reached her hips, probably because she never bothered to cut it, and her eyes were a muddy brown. This is Liliana, or as her friends call her, Lily. Despite not being the leader, she was actually the first one to be considered a 'Little Devil Kid.' Solely because every day, they would catch her trying to sneak out of the orphanage, each attempt, she had got to getting the key to the front door before she was caught. However, once the others arrived, she noticed they could help her get out. Especially since they needed her power. If someone was coming, she would notice the tiniest hint and warn the others. They never got to that part.

It was the person they needed to get the key from that was the problem. Once she figured out they were trying to steal it, she started hanging out around the other adults, and even worse, she told them all that the kids were trying to steal the key from her. So now they were on the lookout too, making their mission to escape even harder.

But when a problem gets tough, the kids found a way to outsmart them all.

Anyway, back to Lily. She had a crush on Luke, but she was too scared to tell him about her feelings. Well, he got a few hints, but she never told him. "I write the music, you play it to the world." She said in notes multiple times. Everyone knew she was a writer. Some even knew about her crush on Luke, from the notes she kept sending him. One more thing about her, even though she's the oldest, she's also technically the shortest. Believe it or not, Chloe was the tallest, and she was the youngest.

Now, a few rooms down from Luke, we meet our fifth and final child. She was asleep, with the purple blanket long since abandoned on the floor. She had dark brown hair with one strand of red in it. The red in her hair contrasted against her emerald green eyes. The only reason I know what color her eyes were was because I rewinded a bit to see. Her name is Scarlet. A lot of people confuse her as the oldest, but she's actually in the middle. Both Liliana and Luke were older than her, and Chloe and Jess were younger.

She seemed to have recently fallen asleep, so nobody bothered to disturb her. She had invisibility as her power, taken from her mother. She did have another talent that not even she was aware about, but we'll get to that later. If she hadn't been sleeping, she would've had her nose in a book, but she wasn't.

Don't worry, because while this is only the first chapter, the rest of the ride will be very, very interesting...

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Okay, did I start a new story? Yes. Am I still updating Every Action Matters/Broken Promises? Maybe on the latter but definitely on the former. Is this actually a MCSM story? Yes, I think the main characters of the game will be showing up. Did I just make the character names and descriptions up on the spot? Yes. Absolutely.**_

 _ **So yeah, hope you enjoyed, and I will see you next time!**_

 _ **Bye!**_

 _ **-LegendEmpress**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe glanced at the beacons one more time, and noticed the white one was at the top. The others followed it, and curiously enough, if she looked closely, she could see the outline of what appeared to be a nether star.

Scarlet had offered Chloe some of the books the former had already read, maybe one of them had the answer. Chloe flipped through, book after book to see what those beacons meant, until she finally found one of them that could help.

 _The Order of the Stone, Both Tales_

And while the author's last name was scratched out, their first name read clear as day. 'Lukas.' Chloe skipped to the part she needed. There were actually two parts, since there was apparently two Orders.

 _Nothing built can last forever, and every legend no matter how great fades with time. With each passing year, more and more details are lost, until all that remains are myths, half-truths..._

 _To put it simply: lies._

 _And yet in all the known universe, between here and the far lands, the legend of the ORDER OF THE STONE endures, unabridged, as self-evident fact._

 _Indeed it is only a troubled land that has need for heroes, and our's was fortunate to have, so long ago, FOUR heroes such as these._

 _Gabriel the Warrior, before whose sword all combatants would tremble._

 _Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer, whose machines would spark an era of invention._

 _Magnus the Rogue, who would channel his destructive creativity for the benifit of all._

 _And Soren the Architect, builder of worlds and leader of the Order of the Stone._

 _These four friends together would give so much to claim their rightful place as four heroes. Their greatest quest would take them on a dangerous journey to fight a mysterious creature known as the enderdragon._

 _In the end, the Order of the Stone was victorious, and the dragon was defeated. Their story complete, they slipped away into the pages of legend..._

 _But when one story ends, another one begins._

Chloe was left gaping by the end of the first story, about the original Order. "They slayed a dragon?" She asked herself, her eyes wide as dinner plates as she quickly flipped to the next story.

 _I always liked stories where the hero has no idea that they're destined for greatness. The sort of heroes who are just living their lives and assuming that nothing exciting will ever happen to them._

 _Those are the kind of heroes in this story. They started out as just a bunch of friends in a treehouse, looking up to their idols who had come before them._

 _But when disaster struck, and an evil monstrosity threatened to destroy the world, those friends discovered that heroes can come from the most humble of beginnings._

 _They traveled the world to battle that monster, facing obstacles and sacrifices every step of the way. It wasn't easy, but they had each other. And working together, they struck it down and saved everyone._

 _Soon, they were the most famous people in the whole world. And their legend, their fame, just continued to grow as they explored more worlds, venturing into the great unknown._

 _And that's how those five friends, plus the bravest pig in the world, took their place in history as some of the greatest heroes who ever lived._

"Amazing..." Chloe didn't even notice the door to her room was open until Jess suddenly (Or was she there all along?) appeared right next to her.

"Chloe." She almost dropped the book.

"Sorry, I was studying those beacons again." She explained almost immediately.

"Oh. Well, I was saying, our plan's about to come into action." Chloe closed the book immediately at Jessica's statement.

"You mean...?"

"I do."

They were going to sneak out today.

* * *

The kids were gathered around Jess's table, all paying attention to the front.

"So, you all know how long we've been attempting to escape, correct?" The kids nodded. Jess continued. "Well, thanks to a little planning from Liliana-" She grinned. "-we've found a way to get that key and escape once and for all."

Liliana stood up, putting up one of the drawings on the wall for them to see. "So, while Chloe is distracting Miss what's-her-face-" Jess tried not to laugh at the nickname they'd adopted for who has the key. "-Scarlet will sneak up behind her -be quick Chloe, you'll need to for this to work-, and grab it as quickly, but as carefully, as possible."

Chloe and Scarlet shared a glance. Sure, it was a good plan, but would it work?

"What if something goes wrong?" Luke asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"I'm glad you asked Luke. If and/or when something goes wrong, which I'll be on the lookout for by the way, Jess will teleport behind whoever is causing the problem and... well, we'll cross that bridge if we come to it. Any other questions?" No one. "Perfect. So Jess, when does this plan come into action?"

"Right now."

"Okay then."

* * *

Chloe was right behind Miss what's-her-face when she turned around.

"What are you up to Chloe Everdeen?" She asked.

"Nothing, we've all agreed not to do any mischief today. But, I found something really cool that I couldn't resist showing you." She actually did, surprisingly, so the excuse worked well.

Scarlet was already behind her, only the kids could see, and reaching for the key when...

"She's trying to steal it!" Someone yelled from behind, and Scarlet was gone, replaced by Jess, eho was behind the person who shouted and then both were gone and Scarlet was back. Reaching for the key once more, she finally got it and back as quickly and carefully as humanly possible.

"Oh, I must've forgotten where it was, maybe next time I'll show you." Miss what's-her-face turned with a scowl and walked off. Once she was out of earshot (And least from what they could tell, they waited for Liliana to give the all clear), Chloe looked at Scarlet.

"Did you get it?" She whispered. Scarlet grinned, before proudly pulling out the big golden key to the front door.

"That's it!" Liliana was around the corner, along with Jess and Luke.

Jess got them all to the door, and from there, it was as simple as unlocking the door. The key was slid back underneath the door when they were done, and since there was no fence, they were all free. The only problem was...

"Hey, where are we supposed to go?" Scarlet asked, looking for any place they _could_ go.

"We could try heading towards the beacons." Chloe suggested. "I think I see a town over there."

"Yeah, let's head there." Jess agreed.

And so the former Little Devil's Kids started their adventure into the great unknown.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **And that's chapter 2! It's also the final part of the anniversary. Happy Birthday Midnight.**_

 _ **Midnight: Thanks! Could I do the reviews?**_

 _ **You do them anyway.**_

 _ **Midnight: Oh right.**_

 _ **The Princess of Pink: Thanks! / I was planning for that, but I decided to use a completely different cast. / If you've ever watched Annie, it's basically like that, but a little worse.**_

 _ **Guest: I'm glad you liked it. / Yeah, I was planning on changing their names, but I'm actually put of names. (Not surprising.) Shut up Midnight.**_

 _ **Endless-Stories992: Oh you will certainly find out more about them in future chapters, this is only the beginning of their adventures. / Your ideas might just be right. / Thanks!**_

 _ **Okay, the only reason the actual escape is so short is because that wasn't actually the main focus. I was planning to have them go further on their journey, but I decided to keep it short because I don't know about some of you, but it's getting rather late here. So, next time, be prepared for some adventures (and misadventures) with the Little Devil's Kids.**_

 _ **Happy Birthday Midnight.**_

 _ **-LegendEmpress**_


End file.
